Cat Fight
by alimination602
Summary: An interesting encounter between Ratchet and Angela.


Chapter 1- Cat Fight

Ratchets jet black fighter descended onto the golden desert of Tyhrranosis. Even with Dr. Nefarious missing the Tyhrranoids still continued to resist the Galactic Federation.

Ratchet's ship touched down at the landing pad in front the Tyhrranoids base. Sasha had sent him to remove the remnants of the Tyrannoid army once and for all. Ratchet leapt out of the cockpit of his ship. He approached the squad of rangers that would serve as his backup.

"Hey look. The Sarge is here" One of the Rangers chirped. They trotted towards, and right past Ratchet. He Ratchet's gaze followed the squad, noticing a ranger dropship swooping down over the sun baked dirt towards the squad. Ratchet joined the group of rangers as they stared at the approaching vessel.

The ship idled above the barren ground, dropping the landing ramp into the ground- throwing a plume of dirt into the dry air. In the blinding light of the ships interior lights stood a slender figure in a dark armored jumpsuit, their face covered by a mask with eyes that glowed as blue as the seas of Aquatos. The figure stepped down the ramp, the rangers saluted the new arrival. "Sarge. Welcome" The rangers called out at the mystery figure.

"Sarge?" Ratchet stood dumb struck.

"Thank you Rangers" The figure replied with a silky voice that seemed oddly familiar.

"Angela?" the figures stance suddenly straightened.

"Ratchet?" The figure lifted the mask over their head; a long blonde ponytail cascaded down their back and the blue glow of the helmets eyes were replaced by the darker shine of Angela's powerful eyes. "So this is where you were"

Ratchet stood in silence, still in shock. "What are you doing here?" Was all Ratchet's mouth could assemble.

"Community service. After the Protopet incident went badly the press wanted a scapegoat. As it's creator I was deemed the person responsible. So I either perform some community service or Megacorp gets flooded with enough bad publicity and lawsuits to drive the company completely into the ground".

"Tough break. But how did you get to be Sergeant of an army in a different galaxy?"

"It's my community service. Bogon learned your war with Nefarious so they shipped me out here to help in the fight. And when I arrived the Rangers announced me as their Sergeant"

"Well, want to see if being in the military has taught you anything?"

"What are you getting at?" Questioned Angela with an inquisitive look at Ratchet's devious smirk.

"A little shooting challenge- first to score fifteen dead aliens wins" Ratchet pulled out his shock cannon.

"Oh, it is on" Angela brought her blaster up over her chest as she returned Ratchets confident smirk with one of her own.

"What do you say rangers" Ratchet turned to his squad. "Ready to finish these aliens for good?" Ratchet cheered with awe inspiring confidence.

"Umm. Maybe we should, ur, maintain the security of the landing pad, while you guys go deal with the 'noids. We'll catch you later" Ratchet smacked his hand against his forehead in frustration. The Galactic Rangers were good fighters, but if they found any way out of combat they'd take it. He shouldered his shock cannon and moved out with Angela closely on his tail.

The fifteenth kill of the day collapsed at Ratchets feet. Ratchet stared into the blazing red sky. "Area secure. Clank got anything?"

Clank stood atop a large rock, his robotic eyes scanning the terrain for movement. "All Tyhrranoids in the area terminated. Primary mission objective complete. I have also received a transmission from Captain Sasha; she requires us back at the Phoenix for briefing for the next mission".

"Tell her I'm on my way" Ratchet holstered his weapon at his belt. Clank leapt down from his perch, returning to his usual place on Ratchet's back. Ratchet looked over at a worn out, but still alive with energy, Angela to see her holster her weapon in one liquid move.

"Nice job Angela. Want to come back to the phoenix with me and Clank?" Ratchet clumsily asked.

"Sure. I'm already tired of this place- far too hot for my tastes. Very different from Greblin"

"But not much from Veldin". They approached Ratchet's ship popped the canopy open. Angela stepped onto the wing. She shakily clambered into the ship as Ratchet took her hand. She looked down at the smiling fuzz ball. "Thank you" She returned his smile as she nuzzled into her seat.

Aboard the phoenix Ratchet and Angela were sat talking inside his quarters. "So have you learnt anything in your time in the military" Ratchet made conversation.

"A few things, like how to take down any kind of opponent with just my bare fists" Angela relaxed and clenched her fists.

"Except maybe me" Ratchet in a cocky tone.

"Yeah you could probably beat me in a one on one, with weapons" Angela added.

"What does that mean?" Ratchet looked at her in puzzlement.

"I bet I could beat you. One on one. No weapons, no armor just fist and claws."

"And why should I bother?" Ratchet smirked.

"One, because I think I can beat you. And two, I want to see what Mr. Fizzwidgit taught you in commando training"

"Oh it is on" Ratchet unlocked his armor, sliding the heavy plates of his masculine frame. He now stood solely in his commando suit. Angela laid her blaster down on the coffee table, they each took position at either end of the rug on the floor. The two stared each other down in silent conflict. Ratchet lunged forward at Angela; he wrapped his arms around her waist and utilized his own weight to pull her down onto the rug. He grabbed tight hold of her wrists, pinning her arms to the floor.

"That wasn't so hard" He smirked down at his opponent. She simply smiled up at him.

Angela suddenly lunged up at him her small red tongue parting her lips as she licked the tip of Ratchets feline nose. A look of utter shock ran across his face as he collapsed onto Angela's soft bosom. She used this moment of weakness to flip Ratchet onto his back, Angela emerging on top, his arms pinned to the floor by her slender fingers. The tables had turned, now it was Ratchet who was fighting Angela's vice like grip. Angela leant down and took one of his long ears into her mouth, biting down hard on the soft cartilage. Ratchet felt her long fangs digging into his ear; he had to break her grip. He squirmed below her to no avail, without a word she bit down harder on his ear. To escape her harsh bite, he had to take drastic measures.

He leant up and placed a light kiss on Angela's furry cheek. Angela let go of Ratchets ear in surprise. He nuzzled his nose into her fur as he felt her blush through her thin sheet of golden hair. She raised her head so she could look down into his bright green eyes. "You kissed me?" she said in a cotton soft tone.

"Yeah? So." He remarked in reply.

A light smile grew across her face; she leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ratchets lips, her tongue running along his strong teeth. What had started as a confrontation of strength had become an expression of each others love. Angela broke the kiss as she laid her head down on Ratchets chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall with each breath. They didn't care what it might seem like to anyone who walked in on them. All they cared about was the moment.


End file.
